A Hard Day's Work
by LooneyWriter
Summary: What are your thoughts on your lover as you watch him/her do paper work? Lyssa's thoughts are on all reasons to love her lover, and how she couldn't think of anyone else able to take his place. Read on to figure out more of her thoughts. ElliotxOC oneshot


**A Hard Day's Work: A One Shot:**

I was sitting on the soft cushy couch near the window. Looking around, from the world outside the room..outside the mansion. To the guy that was sitting at his desk doing paper work for the man who is the owner of the mansion. Anyways, the guy I was observing was concentrating on filling out every empty space on that one slim piece of paper..with two stacks beside him. One for the papers he's done with, and the others for those he had left over.

With his violet eyes staring down at the paper on his desk like a hawk staring down on his prey. How he moves his arm slowly and swiftly from left to right. His hare ears that would, every now and then, do a quick twitch. His curly orange hair that I wanted my hands to pet and get my hands tangled in so badly. I hope he doesn't notice me looking at him. I'd hate to knock him out of his concentration. I got back to the book I was reading...but it wasn't was interesting as it was to think about him, be around

him, but most of all...love him.

It's been about one week when I nervously, but willingly was able to pour out my feelings to him, and how after he poured out his feelings for me. I told him about how I as a bit uncertain, after all I been through with the men in my country. The back story goes on, but I'll just stop there. Anyways, he accepted me and my love for him with a kiss. I never felt like this about any other man(I've befriended others though, throughout the Country of Hearts)..I've never liked them..sense the only man I knew was my cruel and heart-less father. Who forced women to do what he pleased and other cruel boys that just used me for "practice" for the "real" thing.. No, he was nothing like them. Which was a great thing. He's so sweet, loving, caring, and he was just...perfect..

"Lyssa?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as he said my name. His sweet, calm, content voice saying my hand-me-down name.

"Yes..." I reply.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, by the tone of his voice I could tell he didn't mind, but still wondered.

"Oh..cause this book isn't as interesting as watching you, doing work..I-I'm not distracting you am I?" I replied to him.

"No...of course not..." He replied quickly, he went back to work.

I giggle, as I pretend to continue reading my book I placed upon my lap with my legs bent holding it up. I figured that maybe if I did start reading, I might like the story and before I know it. He might have his work done. I read all the way to chapter one of my book, my idea of liking it, didn't work out. I was absolutely lost and confused. I couldn't comprehend the problem in the story..nor the characters and their attitudes and personalties..to me they seemed pale and didn't even deserve to be categorized as a "character". I took a glimpse back at him. He brushed his hands through his hair as he sighed of complete exhaustion of working. I wonder if he ever feels like he could become blind, from looking at a plain white sheet with little black letters all day..I certainly knew I would..I'm the type of person who can't live without being able to move around and soak my body in the warm bright rays of the sun.

Probably why he has the window I'm sitting next too facing him straight down.

I look at his "need-to-be-done-papers" stack, and estimated that he only had at least ten to fifteen more papers left, and then tomorrow his boss would bring him more.

I look out the window. I see some treetops and some birds nesting alongside the branches. Then I see the Bloody Twins heading back to the mansion. With their usual happy smiles and cheeky grins on their faces, along with blood stains on their uniforms, as they discuss their day of "play". Usually I'd be disgusted by what those two brothers do, but..believe it or not I've gotten use to it. It's hard to do so at the beginning, but if your willing enough..you'll manage it.

Even though I know how much he gets annoyed by the twins, but I only thought it was fair that he got a warning when the twins were coming.

"Dee and Dum are coming back.." I announce.

He lifted his head, from his work and looked at me.

"Really? Your not playing with me are you?" He asks as he walked over to the window where I'm seated at and looks out the window. I only looked at him.

"Damn, Twins...I hope they don't try and bother us.." He muttered. I thought he was just going to go back to his desk and continue working, but instead. He got up...locked the door, and gave me an amused grin. As he came and sat by me again.

I got back to reading, or at least pretending to read my book. I guess I was pretending so well that I didn't notice how he was sitting beside me. I had my back against the wall, while he leaned against the window. The sun brightening up his handsome face, as the sun's light reflected off of his curly orange hair, and his violet eyes. I took the first move..as I stretched my legs over his lap. I was wearing blue jean shorts that day, along with my favorite orange tank top. I took a glimpse to see his reaction, he smirked. I pretend I didn't notice.

"Oh, sorry.." I say, pretending to have done it unconsciously, as I began to bend my legs closer to me, only to have him grab them by my ankles.

"It's okay..." He said flirtatiously. As he laid them back down on his lap, and as he gently began to caress them.

His warm touch tingled my spine, as I blissfully sighed, and pretend to keep reading. He glides his hand from my ankle all the the way to my knee and even a bit higher, until he goes back down again. The cycle repeats for awhile. Then he scoots closer to me, as his hand moves from my legs to my waist.

He's partially lying on top of me, as I continue to read, and as he continues to come closer. He's all the way to my face as he leans in to whisper in my ear. "I thought you said I was more interesting than that book.."

I giggle. "You are...I was just waiting for the right stopping point..."

He chuckles as he wrapped one arm around my waist, and used the other to grab my chin to pull me into a kiss. I dropped the book , as I allowed him too lay down on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck, as I move my left one to the back of his head, as I fulfill my wish of wanting to get my hand tangled in his hair.

I do all I can to kiss him back, the only way was to slip my tongue into his mouth. Which made the moment a trillion times better. Even our hare ears got entwined with one another. I've been dying for this moment, after observing him non-stop filling out those papers. Finally, the moment has arrived..the long wait...was so worth it..

Unfortunately, though it had to end. We un-twined our hare ears. He gave me a sweet smile, as he laid his head on my chest. One of the many things he enjoyed doing..was to get to hear my heartbeat. Sense his heart's a clock and all he hears is: _Tik, tok, tik, tok._

When he heard mine he heard a loud and strong: _Bum, bum, bum, bum._ Sometimes even a:_ Thump, thump._

I remember how he told me the things he loved about me. With one of them being my heart.

He said:_ "Not just because I love to hear it, but because your heart is what keeps you different from all of us. It explains to us, why life to you is meaningful, and how if anyone was to dare hurt you..you couldn't be replaced. And you can't be replaced, Lyssa. Your too special..you treat us too differently...your extraordinary..."_

I close my eyes blissfully as I reminisce on other romantic and loving memories of me and him. I began to brush my hand through his hair.

"I love you...Lyssa.." He tells me, as he lifts his head up and starts lightly kissing my neck.

"I love you too...Elliot.." I reply to him.

Yep, that's right..I'm in love with the March Hare of The Country of Hearts! Elliot March! I know, I know a few of you would've probably guessed from the heck of a description _way_ in the beginning, but hey...at least your were proven right..and I didn't twist y'all up. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot of me and Elliot...and I hope y'all look forward to more, cause if you do then more will come. I guarantee it. That's all from this girl..hope to see all of you again soon...

Love,

Lyssa


End file.
